Autumnleaf
So, I'm combining the two for reasons I'll talk about in the description of the characters. This also talks about Sokeroida, and is pretty much a giant long backstory. A lot of this can be found on the deviantart account Autumnleaf2203 if you want a more in-depth (if currently unfinished) story So, autumnleaf comes from a different timeline/dimension, originally from the main PMD2 universe. Then she explores the outside world, the human cities surrounding that universe because I made theories. Lots of things happen, as most of this was wrote at ten at night. More shenanigans happen, she ends up causing her own timeline to exist, and she's sent to the timeline that most of the roleplay takes place in. Also she's an eevee, and at some point evolves into a vaporeon before being de-evolved again in the aforementioned shenanigans. Startail (Shinx/Luxio/Luxray is with Autumnleaf for most of this, and she meets Nightshade (Delcatty) along the way as well. After being teleported, she looses her memories, and meets up with Startail and Nightshade, who also lost their memories and un-evolved, along with Lorian, Loimu (both trainers) and their teams, and Merikukka (as a dewott). They're in an alternate timeline where the whole world has been poisoned, in large part thanks to Merikukka and her previous team, team Meteor. The dewott now regrets this heavily, and helps them get to the Last Mountain, a place where legendary pokemon are protected from the poison of the world around them, but are nevertheless slowly dying. Once they get there, Dialga sends them back in time, so they can prevent the poisoning. However, it is a bit of an alternate universe as well, and so Lorian and Loimu are turned into Pokemon. A war is started to prevent the poisoning, and a majority of the pokemon in it die, including Autumnleaf and Merikukka. They attempt to revive her as a porygon, and it seems to work, but in her final evolution, a virus set up by team meteor- later revealed as another porygon- kinda causes her to go nuts and basically turn into a GLaDOS that doesn't kill everybody. Alyssia, a member of Lorian's team, helps a lot of the pokemon there to escape, with her, Loimu, herself, and Startail left behind. Everyone else goes to another dimension. Startail loads himself into the porygon's program, and Autumn is somehow transferred to a Furret named Sokeroida. Sokeroida then steals Aura stones, stones that give a pokemon's evolution line a power up and act as Mega stones, against her will for the porygon. She also joins team Nightshade, made of her, a Noctowl named Noctalis and a Chimchar named Toacha. The team is in a guild Alyssia created in Thunder country, and they are the only members for a long while. also a Flygon named Sandwings exists. soon, a war starts between Alyssia's guild, plus some earth guild people who came to help, and the porygon's army. Lots of stuff happens, which I'll cover when I get to the whole arcs thing, but Sokeroida is turned back into Autumn as a vaporeon shortly before dying again and being reborn because Alyssia has those powers from the legendaries they met. She meets up with Startail, now a mareep named voltfleece, ad a Fennekin named Flamefronds, and after more shenanigans joins the earth guild. She got all her memories back after she evolved once, so she and Voltfleece went to grain so she could manage them. After that, they get sorta kidnapped to train even more for impending events.